


Happy birthday to all three of us

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Cristiano never cared too much about celebrating his birthday. Except when he turned 30 of course, he gave a big party then. But apart from that, his birthdays mostly gone unnoticed. Practice, workouts or a game for Real, for Cristiano it was business as usual like any other day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very belated birthday fic for Cristiano! This happened only in my dirty mind and of course everything is perfect, so it doesn't even compare to real life haha! I don't know these people and its all lies! Don't sue me.

**Happy birthday to all three of us**

Cristiano never cared too much about celebrating his birthday. Except when he turned 30 of course, he gave a big party then. But apart from that, his birthdays mostly gone unnoticed. Practice, workouts or a game for Real, for Cristiano it was business as usual like any other day.

But Leo convinced him otherwise. ‘Give me the key to your house', he said. ‘I have a special surprise’, he said. ‘And don’t ask anyone at Real what I’m up to, they will side with a blaugrana for once’, he even said. And Leo never lied. Of course Cristiano tried to get some answers. He gave Marcelo, Fabio and James an interrogation that any police man would be jealous of. Only to discover nothing. And Sergio wouldn’t even gave him the time of day when he asked about it, not even when he threatened to break up with Sergio. Some friends he had at the club.

So he should have expected something was up, when he came home after a meeting with Jorge, his business partner. But he never expected Leo in his bed. With Sergio. His two lovers sitting there on the bed, both of them dressed in a Ronaldo no7 jersey. Leo wore the Madrid version, while Sergio’s beautiful body was covered up with his red-green Portugal jersey. It was truly a sight to behold. They didn’t even noticed Cristiano being there as they were lost in what looked like a death to death FIFA match. It looked quite innocent actually, nothing sexual or flirtatious about the situation. But still Cristiano started to wonder if they even wanted him there because well, there were only two controllers of course.

Cristiano coughed a little to get their attention.

‘Hey you’re home early, We didn’t think you’d be home so soon considering your meeting!’ Leo exhaled, his bright eyes joyful and innocent. Sergio just smiled at Cristiano but he had a much naughtier look on his face than Leo.

‘Look like you guys have plenty much fun without me.’ Cristiano answered, trying not to sound too jealous. Even though he was just a little bit. Or a lot actually. He just couldn’t help it, seeing both of his lovers having such a great time together without him, it made him a little bit angry.

‘We were just waiting for you Cris.’ Sergio patted on the bed. ‘Come sit with us babe!’

‘You’re sure you don’t want to finish your game huh?’ Cristiano didn’t know why he was being such a bitch about this, because Leo and Sergio were obviously just waiting for him, killing time with a little game of FIFA and Cristiano was acting like he caught the two them fucking or something.

Sergio and Leo both threw away their controllers off the bed and switched the game off. Leo patted on the bed again. ‘Come here birthday boy.’

Cristiano slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing both of his lovers. The atmosphere was still a little bit tense.

‘So Leo, what did Sergio do to make you wear a Real Madrid jersey’ Cristiano wanted to know. He had tried to convince Leo many times to wear it. He wanted to fuck Leo while he was wearing his white no 7. Leo never did.

Leo just smiled at that.

‘I didn’t do this for Sergio you know.’

But Sergio decided he had enough of the small talk.

‘Look guys, were a not here for a tea party or something.’

He moved over to Cristiano and started to give him a nice little backrub and neck massage, trying to unwind the muscles along with the tense vibe in the room. He sighed.

‘Just relax babe.’

He gently rubbed Cristiano’s back and kissed his neck while he murmured the words. Cristiano closed his eyes as he felt some shifting on the bed. Leo moved too, he moved his hands to Cristiano’s clothed upper body, pulling the shirt up higher a little bit and let his hands wander over the bronzed skin. Leo caressed Cristiano’s chest with his hands, paying extra attention to his nipples before swiftly pulling Cristiano’s shirt over his head and threw it carelessly on the floor. He then joined his hands with his tongue, flicking it across Cristiano’s nipples. He slowly moved a little further down, kissing the abs.

Sergio was still kissing Cristiano’s neck before he pulled on Cristiano’s hair to make him tile his head and he kissed him deeply. Cristiano’s eyes were still closed and he moaned a little. He enjoyed the sensation of hands and tongues everywhere. And for the first time this evening he liked where things were going. He felt a little bit stupid for being so jealous earlier, obviously Leo and Sergio only joined forces to give him the ultimate gift on his birthday. Not to cheat on him.

The kiss between Sergio and Cristiano got more passionate and he couldn’t stop moving when he felt Leo’s hands pushing down the buttons of his jeans. He really liked how Leo and Sergio had different tasks. Sergio’s task was clearly kissing him breathless and letting him feel his tongue everywhere and Leo was the right man for the job to get Cristiano fully naked.

But Cristiano had to break the kiss in order to get rid of the last remain of his clothing. And when he was just in his briefs, he saw Sergio and Leo pull off their jerseys too. Both men were extremely beautiful and Cristiano didn’t know where to look. He couldn’t hide the big grin on his face however.

‘Oh Leo look, he’s a happy boy now, now all the attention is on him huh?!’ Sergio couldn’t help but tease Cristiano a little bit.

‘Well that’s our Cris right there, we wouldn’t have him any other way now would we Sergio?’ Leo played along.

Cristiano wanted to say something. He really did. He wanted to make some smart remark or sarcastic joke to get back at them. But he was so filled with lust, he could barely say a word. He wanted to get naked and fuck Leo senseless, while he himself was being fucked by Sergio. He just had no idea if that was what the boys were planning or not.

‘I assume you wanting the be the centre of attention right Cris?’ Sergio spat out, but not in a hateful way just making sure that this was what Cristiano wanted. Cristiano just smiled and nodded briefly unable to speak his desire out loud. And then he suddenly felt a tug on his briefs and they were gone, lying like puddle on the floor. Cristiano just had to step out of them to be completely naked, so he did.

He climbed back on the bed as he watched Sergio and Leo get naked too, he couldn’t stop but touching Leo’s small but muscular body. He pulled Leo closer and kissed him hard an deep. Fighting for dominance, like this wasn’t something happening to him but like orchestrated the whole damn thing. He kissed Leo harder and harder until he heard him moan into his mouth and he only backed away when he realized Sergio was right behind him, grinding into his lower back while kissing and softy biting as his neck again. He also felt Sergio’s hands on him, moving inch by inch as he reached for Cristiano’s cock, giving it a few firm strokes as if it wasn’t rock hard already. Cristiano groaned.  

‘Please suck me Leo.’ Cristiano just bluntly blurted out. He wanted this because Leo give head like no one could. The man was maybe small but he had a very large mouth and could take all of Cristiano almost immediately.

Leo sunk down a little further in the matrass. He spit on Cristiano’s cock before he gave it a nice wet lick from base to tip. Then he took it in his mouth and hummed against the flesh. Cristiano had trouble holding back. He wanted to thrust right back into that beautiful mouth of his and he bit his lips to prevent him from doing so.

Sergio was soothing Cristiano, talking directly in his ear. He stroked Cristiano’s hair as he spoke.

‘See Cris, this is all for you. God Leo you look so fuckin hot, like this.’ Sergio breathed out as he started to jerk himself off slowly because his own cock started to feel a little ignored. It was easier said than done, focusing on Cris, while his own hard on was aching.

‘God yes Leo, so fuckin’ hot damn’ Cristiano moaned while he bucked his hips a little into Leo’s mouth. Leo just hummed some more and let Cristiano feel his teeth. When he heard at Cristiano’s strangled noises that Cristiano was going to come pretty soon if he didn’t stop, he pulled out. The sound of a wet pop was even more arousing with three of them in the room than normally.

Sergio quickly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube they desperately needed. They decided to prepare Leo first since he was the one having his cock neglected most of the time this evening. Cristiano poured some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Leo.

Leo closed his eyes and shivered as he felt the gentle touch of Cristiano’s finger against his entrance. When Cristiano moved his angle a little bit, he had no trouble finding his lovers prostate. Leo cried out with pleasure as he started to thrust back his ass.

‘Pulga is getting cock hungry now isn’t he. Push a second finger in Cris’ Sergio was never the quiet one during sex. Cristiano knew that already but Leo was about to experience that tonight. Cristiano did like he was told and pushed a second finger in, opening up Leo even more. The sight of Leo being carefully prepared was a sight to behold if you asked Sergio. It was almost as good as preparing Cristiano.

‘Fuck fuck Cris.’

Leo couldn’t do anything but moan. He needed to be fucked.

Now.

And Cristiano obeyed, slowly rubbing his slick cock against Leo’s opening. When Leo started to whine.

‘You are taking too damn long baby.’

Cristiano pushed in at that. Closing his eyes, as he felt the heat of Leo’s body. He started slow, wanting this to last. He wanted to hear Leo’s moans all night long. But he couldn’t hold back and when Leo was rocking back and forth, literally setting the pace, Cristiano knew what he really wanted. What would make him come in seconds. And it was his birthday after all.

‘Fuck me Sergio..while I’m fucking Leo.’ He panted out, almost afraid of saying the words out loud. But he did nonetheless. Sergio just groaned at that and Leo was too far gone himself to complain even if he wanted to, so Sergio used his tongue preparing Cristiano. He licked at Cristiano’s hole, circling around it before he darted inside.

Cristiano tried to keep his pace, and succeeded for a little while until he felt Sergio’s cock forcing inside. He hissed a little bit in discomfort and stilled, his cock still inside Leo. Leo turned his head, encouraging Cristiano to continue. Sergio tried to comfort Cristiano

‘Shhhhh this is what you wanted right? Me fucking you while you’re fucking him? This is beyond your wildest dream right? And it’s so good Cris.’ Sergio moaned breathlessly. Cristiano relaxed under Sergio’s words and soon he was slamming into Leo again.

It took them a little while to get their rhythm right. But it was the hottest thing Cristiano had ever experienced. Leo was in his own world as Cristiano kept on hitting his prostate again and again and again and soon it became too much as he jerked himself off in tune with Cristiano’s trusts. Leo came hard and long as he kept on spilling onto Cristiano’s satin sheets moaning out Cristiano’s name.

‘Fuck fuck fuck.’ Leo no longer was able to form any real sentences and he wanted to collapse on the bed only to find out he was being held together by Cristiano who pressed his fingernails in the pale skin of his hips. Hard.

The feeling of fucking Leo while being taken by Sergio soon became too much for the birthday boy as he groaned out and came deep inside his lover after slamming into Leo a few more times. Cristiano let go of Leo’s hips and he almost immediately fell forward onto the bedsheets. Sergio pulled out even though Cristiano was still on all fours.

‘Fuck..seeing you fuck Leo…that’s incredible’ Sergio panted out hotly as he finished himself off and saw his load landing on Cristiano’s delicious tanned ass.

After that, there was only silence in the room as the three men tried to recover from their adventure.

 *********

They lay in bed for what seemed to be a lifetime. All three exhausted and utterly spend. Cristiano in the middle. Of course. The bedsheets were dirty, so were their bodies and minds for that matter.

‘Whose going to take a shower first?’ Sergio asked bluntly. He knew Cristiano was the cuddly type right after sex, preferring that to a nice hot shower session. But Sergio wasn’t usually keen to cuddle after sex. He didn’t really have a problem with it of course, he just wanted to clean himself off first. And Leo? Leo always had trouble staying awake in the first place.

‘You take a shower babe and then come join us in the bed again. Stay Sergio. I want both of you to stay with me tonight. Please.’ Cristiano didn’t want it to be over even though he knew deep inside it already was. He just wanted to hold on to this incredible feeling as long as he possibly could. Tomorrow would be a new day and he had to talk to both Leo and Sergio eventually about how they were going to work this out. If they were still okay with him bedding both men or if they wanted this more often. But that was going to have to wait till tomorrow. Right now all he wanted was to fall asleep with both his lovers at his side.

‘Okay baby.’ Sergio simply said as he left the bed smiling down at Cristiano and Leo. Leo was all cuddled up, body pressed onto Cristiano and his head rested on Cristiano chest. It was an endearing sight and Sergio didn’t feel any jealousy. He knew that what he and Cristiano had was different from him and Leo but it was real too. Just different. Cristiano had always been upfront about his relationship with Leo, and Sergio had always been fine with it. He had his fair share of involvements too. But things surely got more complicated after what just happened. They didn’t need to worry about it tonight though.

When Leo heard the shower running, he opened his eyes and shifted from the bed a little to snuggle even closer to Cristiano, his head still rested on Cristiano’s chest and, he felt his lovers’ heartbeat and relaxed to the feeling of Cristiano’s chest rising and falling.

‘Cris?’

‘Yes sleepyhead?’ Voice soft as he kissed Leo’s hair while stroking through it.

‘You know that this was just for you right? Sergio and I…we didn’t..you know…’

‘Shhhhh…I know Leo’ Cristiano reassured him as he kissed Leo’s forehead again.

‘Hmmmm good.’ Leo whispered out as he felt sleep claim him once more and finally drifted off in Cristiano’s arms.

‘OH MY GOD You are really not going to take a shower?’ Sergio stood in the door opening, towel hanging around his waist. Hair all messy and damp from the shower, watching Cris and Leo all cozied up.

‘That’s just really gross Cris’ Sergio continued but smiled as he said it.

‘Then fucking go you loser’ Cristiano joked back but the words escaped him a little bit too loud and he quickly glanced at Leo, who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms.

‘Shhh don’t you yell at me! You’re waking up Leo.’ But Sergio walked towards the bed and threw Cristiano a boxer, he didn’t know who it belonged to but they were all dirty so it didn’t really make a difference anyway.

When Sergio laid down next to Cristiano on the opposite side, Cristiano’s cupped Sergio face and kissed him deeply. Cristiano felt Leo moving but he didn’t wake up, just rolled over to his side. Cristiano kissed Sergio more firmly again.

‘Thank you for tonight Sergio. It was amazing.’

‘Goodnight Cris.’ Sergio replied before he brushed his own lips over Cristiano’s one last time before they both fell asleep alongside Leo.

 

END


End file.
